


Goodbyes can last forever

by TickiTocki



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, M/M, as are Paul n Pat, impailmemt, just in case, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickiTocki/pseuds/TickiTocki
Summary: What would have happened if Tom's aim had been just a bit more spot on? What if Tord had been a bit more to the left? What if Paul and Patryk never found his body?





	

"I. AM NOT. YOUR FRIEND." Tom screamed at the sky as the harpoon flew from the weapon beneath him, sailing towards Tord's escaping robot. The crimson robot didn't make it very far before the harpoon pierced it's back, the fate of the man inside unknown to Tom, Edd, and Matt before the robot exploded, the silhouette of a certain commie falling towards the ground with a rod through his chest.

Tord, well, he wasn't in great shape. He thought it a miracle the fall hadn't killed him. Though, as he thought it over, it probably wasn't all that great. He had barely registered the cold metal through his chest before his robot exploded, sending him flying to the ground. Now he lay there in a pool of his own blood, morbidly stuck in place by a steel harpoon that went straight into his chest and into the ground, not even to mention the horrible burns and lacerations all along his right side. He let out a weak chuckle, turns out Tom had won in their seemingly endless game of cat and mouse.

The car Tord was expecting never arrived, Paul and Patryk leaving as soon as they had seen the explosion, they knew their leader wasn't going to make it. The rat bastards didn't even want to take his body back. Ahh, well....he deserves it, Tord figured. A few minutes later, Tord was in agony, the adrenaline from the initial injury wearing off and pain coursed through his entire body, blooming from his chest as he struggled to continue breathing and hold on to his last moments of life. Soon, a foreign noise sounded from behind him, a man in a ruined blue hoodie run up the hill he was stuck on. Tom ran over to Tord, kneeling beside him, disbelief written across his features as tears built on the corners of his lack-of-eyes. 

Tom's hands hovered just above Tord's body, trembling. For the longest time, he had convinced himself this is what he wanted. Tord gone from his life, permanently. He convinced himself when Tord left, he would be at least a hundred times happier without the commie there to bug him. In all actuality, Tord's leaving was one of the worst days of his life. It drove him to an all time low, his drinking getting worse and worse and he began crying himself to sleep at night. It had just started getting better when Tord came back, and now here Tom was, watching Tord die by his hand. At least when the red hooded man left, Tom had known he was out there, somewhere and safe. 

As gently as possible, Tom slowly picked Tord up, holding him close. Tom's tears dropped down his face and onto Tord's shoulder. Tord, on the other hand, could barely register what was going on, other than Tom was there. And that Tom was hugging him. Tom, of all people. With the last of his strength, Tord lifted his left hand to Tom's face, slowly running his thumb along his cheek; This only caused Tom tears to fall even more intensely. 

The blue clad man carefully held Tord's hand to his face as Tord carefully cleared his throat of blood and uttered a few words in a hoarse voice.

".....Goodbye....old friend." And his body fell limp.

\------------------------------------------

They hadn't had a funeral for Tord, how could they without the police on their metaphorical tails for harboring a criminal? When they brought home the urn, Tom went into his room and never returned. Well, not to say he never left his room. He did, but it was almost always just to grab more booze, go to the bathroom, or the occasional bite to eat. He spent almost all of his time in a drunken stupor, Edd and Matt could sometimes hear him smash a bottle against the wall and scream until he passed out from the alcohol or exhaustion. One time they found him in his room, rope around his neck and a chair about to be kicked out from under his feet. Needless to say they took away the alcohol after that and sent him to counseling.

Years went by without incident, Tom's emotions were kept in check by medication and he had only relapsed once. Edd and Matt got along fine, though they were constantly worried about Tom. Tord's death had hit them hard, but it never affected them nearly as much as it had Tom. 

Tom would still have dreams, sometimes even nightmares. He'd dream about Tord being safe in his arms, he'd wake up in a cold sweat when Tord's chest was pierced by that oh so familiar harpoon. The dreams were so vivid, he could almost feel Tord next to him when he woke up. But upon finding himself alone every morning, he remembered that Tord's goodbye, was forever this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just love making myself sad


End file.
